


Grovel

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	

“I’ll grovel, Jamie.”

James flicks a look at Teddy, standing head bowed.

“I know you will.”

“I’m sorry. I was a jealous idiot. I was a -”

“An arse and a dick, simultaneously,” James finishes.

Teddy risks a smile. “Which is quite talented, when you think about it,” he offers.

James gives up. Teddy’s always been able to get round him, and James can see that the secret conversations with Scorpius, innocent as they were, might have given Teddy the wrong idea.

“Come and show me how talented you are,” he says; and as Teddy slides inside him, adds, “Welcome home.”


End file.
